Let's go home
by Alienfromuniquespace
Summary: Hide accidentally eat a pill and Haise falls in love with him, but too bad, Hide rejects Haise's love. I'm not good at writing, but please review (if you want), thanks for reading :)


**Tokyo Ghoul belongs to ISHIDA SUI**

 **Kaneki/Haise x Hide**

 _ **ITALIC = INNER THOUGHTS**_

 **Just a random story I found on my laptop, sorry, this story is crappy with wrong grammar and wrong everything, not an English speaker tho. Thanks for reading.**

One Saturday night, Hide is preparing his papers and bag, ready to go back to his apartment, when he walked out from the building, someone called him.

' _It sounds familiar'_

Hide wanted to see who was calling him, and when he looked back, there is someone running towards him, and all of sudden, a little girl hugged him and cried, Hide just staring at her confused.

' _Is she lost or something?'_

"Hey! You blondie here, you must help me with something!" the little girl said, more like a demand in Hide's ears.

' _rude'_ Hide thought and amused by her attitude, he bet that her parents are either just bad at parenting or just spoil her too much.

"Sure, but tell me your problem first."

"I thought you're smart dad." She suddenly huffed and left him, he was dumbfounded.

' _What the hell?'_

First, he just got out of the building and just wanted to go home, and then a rude little girl called him 'dad' for no reasons and walk away without explaining.

"Oh by the way, I think you still have a crush on my mom!" and then she disappeared in the alley.

' _Mom? Did I accidentally impregnated someone years ago? Oh shit!'_

But then Hide start thinking rationally, it's impossible for him to impregnated someone, because who the hell wants to fulfill his hentai anime fantasy? plus, he hate to admit it but he can't even touch a girl without getting shy, except a girl's hands and hair.

He decided to shrug it off, maybe the little girl is lonely or something, but there is a possibility that she is crazy or just bipolar.

While he was walking, he bumped into someone, when he looked up, it's a girl.

' _She is pretty cute but at the same time, she looked like a boy, perhaps she is a transgender?'_

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." The said 'girl' apologized with somewhat of boyish voice, and Hide, well, being Hide, he suddenly ask-

"Are you a transgender?"

And all Hide received was a blank and uncomfortable look from it, well, don't get Hide wrong, he is just a bit confusing about the said 'girl's gender and he soon regretted about what he just asked.

' _Shit, she is a DUDE, why didn't I realized it earlier?! My women radar is getting rusty'_

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that, I know that you're a dude, but you're just a little bit too pretty for a dude, so yeah, sorry man." Hide apologized sheepishly and guilty, who won't feel guilty after asking someone a sensitive question?

The said 'girl', no, the boy just faked a smile and mumble a small 'it's ok'.

Someone like Hide who is great at analysis should have already noticed the pissed tone of 'it's ok' from him, so Hide pretended that this trans-No, this boy sincerely accepted his apology.

"Uh, I guess I gotta go now, there is something important I need to work on." 'Great, I'm so good at acting, I bet my acting skill deserves an Oscar'.

Without saying much, Hide decided to walk as fast as possible and he heard a loud shout from the boy.

"DAD! YOU'RE SUCH A LOSER!"

And Hide walk faster to avoid all the weird stares, but before he finally arrived his apartment, a shark looking thug grabbed his shoulder.

' _Why I keep bumping into weirdo?'_

"Uh, do you need something?" Hide asked, his face looked sincere, but his voice isn't.

And the thug just take out a weird pill and shove it to Hide's mouth forcefully, Hide tried to spit it out, but instead of spitting out, he accidentally swallow it and the thug smirked.

"I bet mom will likes this." And then the thug disappeared via running like a marathon champion.

Hide's body feels weird, he seriously feels weird and sick, his chests are hurt, his manhood getting smaller, his hormones are changing.

' _WHAT THE HELL?! MY MANHOOD DISAPPEARED! AND I HAVE BOOBS'_

Hide shouted really loud and run to random direction, every people on street just stared at him, especially perverts.

Hide somehow ended up in a park, a quiet park with nobody alone, Hide sat down on a bench while pondering about the pill.

' _How come a small pill can turned me into a woman?'_

Hide decided to put that shark-teeth-thug on his death list, he'll track him down, and when he found him, he'll definitely kill him in the most slowest and cruelest process, of course he'll ask for a pill to turn him back first, but if that shark-teeth-thug doesn't have the pill, he is so going to kil-

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Hide looked up, a mature, handsome version of Kaneki smiled at him.

' _Damn, he is hot, I'm not even gay'_

"Uh, no, you're free to take this seat" _'HIDE! WHAT THE HELL?! YOU SHOULD REJECT HIM! HE MIGHT BE A GHOUL!'_

"Thanks, may I ask you a question?" he asked kindly and sweetly, and Hide can't hide his blush.

' _Oh great, this Kaneki with mixed colored hair is asking a question with that sexy face, no homo though'_

"Sure, go ahead" Hide replied calmly, even though, he is screaming in inside.

"Is it hurt when you fell from the sky?"

Hide was dumbfounded by his question.

' _Please, do not flirt with me, just please, no'_

and then the Kaneki look-alike continued,

"Because you looked like a fallen angel." He said with a slight tiny blush and smile.

'somebody, just somebody, ANYBODY IS FINE! PLEASE SAVE ME FROM THIS KANEKI LOOK -ALIKE!'

"And you looked like a hungry ghoul" Hide, for some reasons, casually replied him, and he regretted his action already.

"How do you know about that? Are you part of CCG?"

' _Well shit, I'm going to get devoured by a Kaneki look-alike ghoul'_

"No, I just knew that you're a ghoul." ' _my acting skill definitely deserves an oscar'._

"Well, that doesn't make sense, anyway, I'm hungry, but at the same time, I'm full, but guess what?" Kaneki look-alike said with a smile.

"What?"

"My house is currently empty, maybe you should come over and satisfied my hunger in bed." Kaneki look-alike said smoothly and winked at Hide.

'If this is coming out from Nishio-senpai or that creepy purple haired rich guy's mouth, then I don't care, it's normal, the problem here is those words came out from KANEKI look-alike!'

"Uh…" Hide doesn't know what to say, because to him, the man sat beside him is a confident version of Kaneki.

"Did I forgot to tell you my name?" now that caught Hide's attention.

"My name is Sasaki Haise, nice to meet you, may I know your name?" He said with a smile.

And then Hide run from that spot, he refuses to acknowledge that man's existence, he refuses to accept that Kaneki look-alike's name is SASAKI HAISE, he definitely refuses to think that he is KANEKI KEN.

When Hide is gone, Haise sigh sadly.

' _maybe she hates ghouls'_

And then he stood up from his seat and kicked an empty can.

' _Maybe I went too overboard with my pick-up lines, I wonder who taught me that though?'_

And somewhere in his memories showed a vivid image of a blonde boy with a grin and headphones.

The next few days, Mutsuki and Saiko are looking for Shirazu, Urie told them that an attractive blonde female kidnapped Shirazu. Two of them keep screaming Shirazu's name, Urie sighed at the middle of the crowd while looking for that shark-like-thug.

' _And I thought that Sasaki Haise finally get laid and a girlfriend'_

 **END**


End file.
